EL REENCUENTRO
by almeduwe
Summary: ESTO LES VA A ENCANTAR
1. Chapter 1

El reencuentro

Un dia Kick Buttowski estaba en tv y kendall un gran fanatica de el prendio el tv cuando lo vio

kendall- recuerdo la vez en qe se nos pegaron las manos y fuimos a la casa de reinaldo a depegarnos fue la primera vez que lo vi sonrojado pero que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado reinaldo

en ese momento tocan la puerta

kendall- ya voy no la tumben-

jackie- hola vine a recordarte... estas viendo a kick en la tele-

kendall-no- dice mientras apaga el televisor

jackie- bueno llego tu prima scarlet a mi casa porque queria que yo te dijera algo pero se me olvido asi que te voy a llevar con ella -

kendall- 0k

LLEGANDO A LA CASA

Scarlet- hola kendall tres años y se te ve la diferencia bueno como ya te dijo jackie te presento a mi novio-

SALE KICK

KICK-hola

Kendall- hola clarence-

Kick- detesto que me digan asi-

Kendall- pues yo deberia estar loca para decirte tu apodo-

Jackie- bueno ya chicos no se pongan a pelear por eso-

Gunter- kick relajate la fiesta comienza en dos horas vayanse a alistar desde ya o si no no salimos hoy-

Kendall-me estas diciendo lenta-

Scarlet- apuesto que nos podemos arreglar mas rapido que ustedes-

Jackie- yo me uno-

Kendall- igual yo-

Kick- apuesta aceptada-

Gunter- no estoy seguro de esto kick-

Reinaldo- calmate oigan y que van a apostar-

Maus - los que pierdan tendran que cambiar parejasy robarles un beso asi:

gunter scarlet

kick con kendall

reinaldo con jackie si ustedes pierden claro si ellos pierden despues veran que los podran a hacer

Kendall - no no no sueñe yo no voy a bailar con kick y mucho menos besarlo-

Jackie- y Scarlet ni si te ocurra tocar a mi vikingo-

Scarlet- ni yo quiero que kick bese a kendall-

Reinaldo - una apuesta es una apuesta-

Gunter- bueno estabien me meto-

Reinaldo- asi se habla gunter ademas ya que estamos en esto si las llegamos a recojer y no estan listas ganamos de lo contrario perdemos

Kendall,Scarlet y Jackie - trato hecho empezamos ya-

2 HORAS DESPUES

Kick,Gunter,Reinaldo y Maus- Llegamos estan listas o pierden la apuesta-

Scarlet- baja kendall tu primero para que jackie me termine de peinar-

Kendall baja divina con un vestido azul esmeralda descotado en v de largo hasta las rodillas peinada con el pelo ondulado y con volumen y con la misma diadema de siempre con tacones del mismo color del vestido maquillada con unas poquitas sombras en los ojos del mismo color del vestido cosa que resaltaban sus ojos esmeralda un poquito de rubor y labial rojo

Kick celoso de reinaldo cuando la abrazo dijo . donde esta Jackie y Scarlet-

Natalia(la novia de Maus ella de pelo negro de largo hasta la cintura y era completamente lisa con ojos negros)se le acerco a kick y le dijo susurrando -calmate Kick en los ojos se te notan los celos relajate esperemos que las demas bajen pronto- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta

Jackie y Scarlet bajaron juntas jackie llevaba el mismo vestido vikingo que kendall cuando le toco bailar con kick dos años atras en cambio scarlet llevaba un vestido morado descotado de largo hasta los pies con zapatos morado no llevaba maquillaje pero con un peinado rizado y Natalia llevaba un vestido rojo con una tira roja en el hombro con una rosa pegada desde la cintura subia hasta el hombro del largo de la mitad de la cintura hasta la rodilla media velada con botas negras en el pelo tenia una pequeña corona y tenia la mitad del pelo cojido con un prensel

Maus- pues no se si ganamos o perdimos-

Reinaldo- pues consideremoslo como un empate porque dos bajaron tarde pero valio la pena la espera porque estan divinas-

Kick- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con reinaldo estan divinas- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a kendall scarlet se dio cuenta de eso y le dio un codazo

Natalia- bueno vamos a la fiesta - mientras lo dice le hace una ceña a kick para que se quedara todos salieron se quedo Natalia y kick

Natalia le dijo en voz baja- ten cuidado con scarlet suele ser muy celosa aveces creeme yo te ayudo con kendall procura por no mirarla mucho sino quieres ponerla en verdadero peligro-

Kick- gracias-

Natalia- de nada bueno yo me voy porque la que esta en peligro por hablarte soy yo vamos-

Salen los dos

EN LA FIESTA  
Natalia acercandose a reinaldo- reinaldo hazme un fa los dos sabemos que eres novio de kendall porque tus papas te obligan y ella es novia tuya porque sus papas la obligan-

Reinaldo- si que estas bien informada-

Natalia- la unica forma en que ustedes dos terminen es que la hagas llorar hazla llorar y asi podras acabar con esta farsa de una vez por todas-

Reinaldo- 0k- despues de esto todos se fueron a bailar

Reinaldo- kendall estas imunda todo por ese doble de riesgo eres fea y si te vistes asi como quieres que alguien como yo te quiera- kendall le da una bofetada y se va llorando al gimnasio reinaldo le hace una señal a Natalia para que sepa que todo estaba hecho y reinaldo va a donde estaba bailando scarlet con kick se la quito a kick natalia le hace una seña a kick para que se vaya al gimnasio que todo estaba listo kick se va al gimnasio reinaldo se lleva a scarlet a la casa perkins y la deja alla kick va al gimnasio y encuentra a kendall llorando

Kick- Kendall que te pasa si sigues llorando asi me vas a hacer llorar a mi-

Kendall- vete Kick quiero estar sola

Kick sorprendido- wow Kendall nunca me habias dicho Kick se escucha distinto cuando tu lo dices- se sonroja

Kendall- largate-

Kick- tranquila si me voy me doleria dejarte asi llorando-

Kendall se sonroja - de...de..desde...cuando... tu me odias me quieres muerta... lo olvidas-

Kick- hagamos algo si tu me dices que te pasa yo te digo algo que nadie sabe de mi-

Kendall- porque crees que me interesaria saber algo de ti- kick le hace una seña a natalia como pidiendole ayuda

llega Natalia

Natalia- hola que hacen

kendall- otra...que se larguen que quiero estar sola-

Natalia-sabes que no te puedes poner de agresivita conmigo yo conosco tu mas intimo secreto el cual tiene que ver con el que esta sentado al lado tuyo-

Kick- de que esta hablado kendall- natalia se va-

Kendall- nada un pequeño secreto que me a estado matando viva los ultimos 2 años-

Kick- dime dime tu secreto si - y le empezo a hacer cosquillas-

Kendall- jajajaja ya ya jajajajaja te lo digo ya jajajajaja- kick le dejo de hacer cosquillas kendall respiro un poco lo miro y salio corriendo kick la abrazo por detras

Kick - no te suelto hasta que me digas tu secreto- y se cayeron los dos

Kendall - ¡NATALIA!- grito- ¡QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA!

-si quieres yo te lo quito de encima- alguien dijo a kendall le perecio familiar su voz cuando miro era scarlet de una vez se levato pero antes le susurro a kick que scarlet estaba aqui de una vez kick la solto cuando ella se levanto natalia aparecio y dijo

Natalia- scarlet vete nada es como parece se que eres demasiado peligrosa cuando te pones celosa si tu le llegas a pegar a kendall te mato  
Scarlet- estas muy bien informada pero yo no le voy a pegar a kendall tranquilizate arreglaremos en la casa hablando a por cierto kick terminamos

Kick- pero Scarlet

Scarlet- pero nada kick...kendall vamonos

AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
llegaban kick y kendall abrazados pero no vieron a scarlet jackie y gunter le preguntaron entonces kendall les conto

*FLASHBLACK*  
CON KENDALL  
Llegando a la casa Perkins  
Scarlet- oye prima cambiate que vamos a ir a un paseo  
Kendall- enserio scarlet no estas para nada molesta con lo que paso hoy  
Scarlet- no para nada bueno rapido que esta anocheciendo  
10 min despues  
Kendall- listo vamomos  
las dos van al pico de la viuda  
Kendall- tan bonita la vista y todo se ve pequeño  
Scarlet- porque no lo ves mas cerca´ dijo y la empujo kedall sosteniendose con las dos manos y el resto colgando en el vacio  
Kendall - AYUDENME-  
Scarlet- CALLATE NADIE TE VA A ESCUCHAR- Natalia se le tiro encima a scarlet y comenzo a pelear con ella la logro amarar mientras Kick ayudaba a subir a kendall cuando scarlet reacciona tenia a Natalia encima suyo por otro lado con kick intentando subir a kendall pero no podia era era muy pesada y entre mas la intentaba subir kick se estaba resbalando  
Kendall- SUELTAME SI NO LO HACES MORIREMOS JUNTOS-  
Kick- NO ESTAS LOCA NO TE SOLTARE-  
Kendall- lo se se que no me soltaras-al terminar de decir eso se solto ella y se empezo a resbalar Kick intento cogerla mas duro pero no podia asi que Kendall cayo

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2 AñosLa fiesta

No me demore cierto bueno aca esta el fic dejen comentarios el otro esta exactamente listo el 1 de mayo vale comente dando sugerencias de lo que deberia seguir creanme que meto las mas originales porque despues de este fic quede hueca sin ideas ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE VALE

2 Años..La fiesta

Kendall cayo...

Kick se quedo mirandola cae al vacio sintio ese vacio en el estomago penso en tirarse,en ese momento aparecioeron jackie y gunter lo cojieron y lo ayudaron a levantarse antes de que fuera a hacer una locura Natalia le hizo señas a Jackie para que se acercara cuando se acerco vio desmayada a Scarlett

Jackie: Le diste duro - dijo

Natalia-si cierto ahi te la dejo no se la muestro a Kick porque el si la mata de vervad y me da miedo que cometa una locura asì-dijo mirando a Scarlett

Jackie- porecito perdio el amor de su vida y no se lo pudo decir-

Natalia-la verdad es que eso era mutuo kendall desde chiquita lo amaba mas que nada pero sus padres le obligaron a estar con reinaldo-

Jackie-enserio a kendall le gustaba kick y al reves ja que ironia-

Natalia-hise lo que pude para unirlos todo le compre el vestido esmeralda la maquille hice que reinaldo le dijera algo horrible para que ella llorara y kick se fuera detras de ella-

Jackie- ¿¡QUE!? tu hisiste todo-

Natalia-si todo mira dale esto es el collar favorito de Kendall-le dijo entregandole un cadena de oro que tenia un dije en forma de corazon hecho de esmeralda-se lo dio kick cuando kick se le tiro encima se le callo por error

*FLASHBLACK*

...Kick se le tiro encima a kendall  
KENDALL-NATALIA QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA-grito  
Scarlet-si quieres te lo quito yo...  
cuando scarlett se llevo a kendall vi algo brillante lo recoji y vi que era eso.

*FIN DEL FLASHBLACK*

Natalia-daselo le quedara de recuerdo-siguio-mientras tanto llamame a Mauss vale-jackie se fue

Jackie- ten Kick esto es de Kendall lo recuerdas-le dijo mostrandole el collar el no dijo nada lo cojio se lo puso en el cuello se levanto despues miro a Natalia hablando con Mauss cogio su moto y se fue

con Natalia

Natalia- Maus hasme un favor llevala a su casa antes que despierte yo tengo que hacer algo-

Mauss- hasta cuando tenemos que fingir que somos novios-

Natalia-sabes que yo solo finguir ser tu novia para que pudiera estar cerca de kick y kendall y poder unirlos ya despues de esto podemos acabar con toda esta farza-

Mauss asintio con la cabeza algo triste e hizo lo que Natalia le dijo ella cogio su patineta y bajo la colina con mucha facilidad la recorrio

2 Años DESPUES

Kick habia cambiado ya era todo un adolecente tenia musculos y ya era todo un doble de riesgo pero cada año recuerda el insidente con kendall o cada ves que se lo recuerda se entristese aunque lo supiera disimular sus amigos se daban de cuenta y de una vez cambiaban de tema todos decian que ella habia muerto aunque kick todavia tenias las esperanzas de que estuviera viva ya que nunca encontraron el cuerpo

Jackie-adoro la pizza de pollo igual que ken..-no siguio hablando porque Natalia le pego un pisoton haciendola reaccionar de una vez-igal que la de queso jajajaja-

Natalia- cambiando de tema quien va a ir a la fiesta de Lorena va estar muy buena iran todos ustedes van?-

TODOS- claro-

Kick-jamas me pierdo una fiesta de ella-dijo alegre

EN LA FIESTA

Estaba sonando la cancion SE ALOCA de J BALVIN

KICK estaba bailando con Natalia ellos dos eran los mejores bailando ese tipo de musica siempre que la ponian hacian un circulo alrededor dejandolos solos pero esa vez otra pareja les armo competencia esa pareja tambien era muy buena kick le ponia cuidado a los movimientos de la chica se le hisieron conocidos kick despues de eso acepto la derrota pero se termino enamorando de la chica cuando fueron a felicitarlos

Kick - no se acostumbren fue pura suerte - dijo en tono de broma

Natalia - donde esta la chica-

Samuel - no se estaba aqui se desaparecio-dijo como si estuviera buscando algo- por cierto me llamo Samuel-

Natalia- mucho gusto soy Natalia el es Kick como se llama la chica-

Samuel- no se solo se me acerco y nos pusimos a bailar la verdad es que no le pregunte-

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

LORENA- chicos lo siento pero la fiesta ya acabo ya son las 2am entonces evacuen largensen los veo mañana en el colegio muenvanse chu chu-

A LA SALIDA kick ve salir a la chica que estaba bailando se le acerca ella estaba de espalda y el le coje la muñeca y le dise

Kick- oye espera-ella al escucharlo empieza a temblar se suelta y sale a correr Kick sale detras de ella dos cuadras despues la alcanza

Kick- espera porque huyes de mi- le dijo mientras le cojia el brazo ella hacia fuerza pero no lograba soltarse se le escapan dos lagrimas y empieza a temblar

Kick-porque tiemblas-se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y al sentir lastima la abraza ella al sentirlo deja de temblar y lo abraza con mas fuerza

*******-no aguanto debo decirle quien soy aunque me odie-penso ella se solto quedo con las manos en el cuello y vio directamente a sus ojos zafiro

Kick- kendall


End file.
